Forever is a long time
by GazeReiRu
Summary: Reita is being stocked by a girl he meet at a bar and so he takes refuge at Ruki's house unaware of the feelings they both share
1. Chapter 1

Hello I'm back I decided to work on my stories and I made this so I hope you enjoy ;)

Our Band the, GazettE, was finishing up the last few PVs of the year before winter came. We had worked quite hard this year and we were going to get a month break for December. What I wasn't looking forward to was the cold I was catching which I got every year when the seasons changed. I always loved winter because I could relax and not worry about writing my beloved music but because of my cold it would become unbearable.

"Hey Taka-chan," Reita's voice brought me out of my own world "I was wondering if you would let me stay at your house for at least a week."

My eyes furrowed in confusion as I tried to understand what the bleach blond was saying. It then came to me "Ah it's that girl you met back at the bar last time we got a drink," I stated blankly.

He nodded showing discussed in his features "She keeps showing up at my door and calling my phone, I didn't even give her my number."

"That's Aoi's fault, you know what he's like when he's drunk," I sighed angrily in remembrance of that night.

"That bastard," he said scrunching his nose into the cutest face ever "so can I stay over."

"Yeah why not," I nodded with a smile, how could I reject that cute face.

"Thank you Taka," holding his arms up in triumph, he pulled me into a tight embrace almost breaking my fragile body and retreated to the exit of the building.

I gasped for breath as Reita let me go from his death embrace; at this point I knew this was going to be one weird week.

Looking at the clock, which read 6 o'clock, I decided it was about time to pack up for December's break. I texted Reita letting him know I would be at the house around 8 and so he had time to pack his things up. As soon as I got done packing up I went out to the store so I would have enough food for my new guest including myself. Shopping took a while since I kept getting distracted by the many clothing articles which caught my eyes; however I finally got all the food I needed.

"Aki I'm home," I yelled throughout the house letting the other know I had done all of my errands for the day.

Putting all the groceries down I became quite curious to where Reita was in my house "Akira," I yelled one more time making sure he heard me.

This time I got an answer "I'm in the shower Taka."

"Okay," I sighed going back to put the groceries away.

When all the food had been put away I decided to watch some television as I waited for him to get out of the shower. My mind began to wonder as I started to think of how I had begun to appreciate and love the bleached blond. I couldn't under how I could come to love such a hot headed, annoying guy like him, yet every time I looked at those captivating eyes of his I understood why. It was because he was different, that he was annoying, he was so shy around curtain people, yet had this wild side only few knew about. Those things were the reason why I found him so attractive; I know that when he smiles at me he makes the little things that I worry about seem so small.

The sound of the bathroom door snapped me back into reality as I turned to see him in a towel. I admired the muscles on his body and drooled at the sight of his beautiful skin which I wanted to touch so desperately.

"Hey," Reita said with that smile of his which I returned with a goofy grin. He giggled at the weird face I made at him as I began to move my eyes down to the towel itself hungrily imagining what was hiding under that small cloth.

I suddenly started coughing violently cursing the cold which was getting worst. I turned on the couch and grabbed the pillow for support as I took in quick breaths.

Reita knew something was wrong and ran towards me rubbing my back as he sat next to me on the couch. After I had finished coughing he checked my forehead and knew I was getting sick.

"I'll be back in a second, don't move," was all he said before he disappeared into the kitchen.

He came back minutes later with a bowl of soup and medicine knowing I was probably hungry. "Thank you," I whispered feeling weird that he was still in a towel.

He nodded and sat next to me making me move away so I could control my perverted little mind. I tried to ignore his presence as I ate my soup; however he broke the silence making me look his way.

"Taka….have you ever wanted to kiss someone so badly yet know that if you do you might lose what matters to you most," the question was strange, still I knew what he meant.

I didn't answer for some time afraid of what was going to happen if I did. Nodding I continued to eat my soup finishing the last of it before I nervously said "I'm not feeling good so I'm going to take a shower, the spare room is next to mine."

He still wanted to know the meaning to my answer, but could feel my uneasiness so he dropped the subject.

As I got into the bathroom I closed the door and slowly slid down the wall pained by the hard on I had gotten from the previous events. I couldn't ignore the need for a release and slid my hand into my pants massaging my cock through my underwear. Wanting more friction I unzipped my pants revealing my length which was so needy. A loud moan ripped through my lips as I grabbed ahold of it. My fingers danced across my skin as I imagined Reita's hand doing the same thing to me. I began pumping myself aggressively flicking my thumb over the head occasionally making my moans louder with pleasure. "Ah…Aki," I couldn't even finish my mewl before the thought of me in his sweet hot mouth took me over the edge as my cum covered my stomach. I rode out the rest of my orgasm then took a shower hoping the other hadn't heard the dirty act that just occurred.

In the shower I couldn't stop thinking about how much pleasure Reita himself could give me instead of petty things like masturbation, then again it all came back to the question if he felt the same way.

REITAS POV

After Ruki had left to take a shower I got up and went to the room he had told me about and changed ready to go back into the kitchen and make myself some food. It wasn't until I passed the bathroom on the way to the kitchen that I heard a moan. Curious to what he was doing I lead my ear up against the door to hear soft little moans. I heard him quietly call out my name before I could tell that he had released his seed.

I was taken back at the thought that he had feelings for me in a way. I was happy to know that I could take things a little further without the other disliking it. I was extremely happy the rest of the night which freaked Ruki out when he got out of the shower. I couldn't wait to see what the rest of this week had in store for Ruki and me.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey its been a while sorry I haven't been so active but I'm working on several pieces now so ill be making more chapters for a few I've put on hold for a while hope you enjoy please comment because I don't know if I should continue or not.

CHAPTER 2

REITAS POV

When I woke up I stretched my arms already in a good mood from last night. Getting up I went into the kitchen and snuck up behind the younger, wrapping my arms around him taking in the intoxicating scent of his body.

He jumped at the sudden touch of my skin against his as he struggled to get out of my arms, but failed. "What are you doing Aki," he asked nervously.

RUKIS POV

I had woken up earlier than Reita so I let him sleep in and began to make breakfast. I heard a few noises as I began cooking so I knew he was awake. Walking up behind me he wrapped his arms around me turning my face a nice shade of red.

I didn't expect Reita to hold me so intimately so I attempted to wriggle free of his grip which backfired "What are you doing Aki?"

"Shhh….let me hold you a minute longer," he said as I relaxed slightly. I turned my head and looked into those beautiful eyes which I craved everyday but soon pushed the thought from my head.

"Hey I need to make the rest of the food so would you mind letting go," I said not wanting to become attached to the arms which I desired to be held in so badly.

"Okay," Reita regrettably let go of me and wondered off to get dressed leaving me to make breakfast.

My cold had gotten enormously worst from last night which caused me to start coughing violently again while I was making food. Reita forced me out of the kitchen to take some medicine as he did the cooking.

As I went into the bathroom I stared at myself in the mirror looking at the thing that I considered worthless. I had become quite depressed lately and I always felt like I wanted to cry. I took my medicine still watching myself 'Why do I feel so small, so useless,' I thought. Nothing I ever did or thought made since anymore and I never was able to think clearly around Reita which confused my thoughts even more. I suddenly got annoyed at the person in the glass as I balled my fist and punched my reflection immediately regretting it. I observed my hand which was now covered in blood which felt somewhat good. The pain distracted me from the brokenness in my chest and the tears which threatened to leave me hopeless.

I heard the bathroom door swing open by a shocked Reita "What the hell happened to you? I leave you for one minute and you end up hurting yourself."

He examined the mirror and my hand and his face softened a bit as he kneeled down to find the first aid "You did that on purpose didn't you?"

I didn't move or answer too embarrassed to even look into his face afraid that I might find pity in his expression. I hated pity of all emotions since it made me feel even more worthless and I definitely didn't want to see it come from him.

He got a wash cloth and wiped off my hand before he wrapped it in a cloth and bandage. He finally took my chin in his hand and made me look at him, but all I saw was a passionate understanding. He pulled me against his chest and held me like his life depended on it "Let it all out."

I couldn't hold back the pain I was feeling and began to cry in my friend's arms, which I swore never to do. Whenever I would get upset I would either cut myself or get drunk to try and drowned my problems. I had never let anyone see me cry, still the way Reita was petting my head and holding me it made me feel human. His warm body on mine comforted me as I calmed down burying my head in his chest taking in his scent.

When he tried to pull away to look at me I clung to him wanting to feel his warmth just a little longer. I desired to have his body close to mine; it felt like it was meant to be.

"Why does love hurt so much," I blurted out pulling away from him wanting to understand why I couldn't get rid of these feelings deep in my heart; those feelings which tortured me and burnt me from the inside. I would always prepare my heart for the worst and as a result never trusted many people; still if Reita were to tell me he loved me I would definitely make room to trust him. I knew that would never happen though.

He was silent for a while "love is both hurtful and gentle, but personally I know love to be something confusing."

"I just….if I were to tell the person I love how I truly feel they would surely be disgusted by me," I said looking down at my thighs.

"How would you know that if you haven't tried," he said "what happened to our determined little Taka huh?"

"Don't call me little stupid," I laughed punching his shoulder. He laughed with me and tickled me making me fall over.

"S-stop….Aki that tickles," I laughed noticing how close we had gotten.

He stopped tickling me and captured my lips in a kiss which surprised me. At first I accepted the kiss but as soon as I realized what I was doing I pulled away and he gave me a questioning look "Akira don't tease me like that."

"I wasn't teasing you," he said hurt.

"Of course you are because I like you and I know you don't," I yelled without thinking. As soon as I realized what I said I ran out the house to get as far away from Reita as possible.

REITAS POV

When Ruki bolted towards the door I really wanted to run after him, still I knew he needed to cool off before I could reason with him.

While I was waiting for him I decided to watch tv, but after several hour of waiting I became scared he wouldn't be coming back to tonight or even worst.

RUKIS POV

I called Aoi knowing he would be the only one not drunk on holiday "Ruki what's wrong?"

"I just yelled at Aki saying I liked him and then ran out of the house, now I'm sure he hates me," I said a few tears clouded my eyes.

"No Reita doesn't hate you he really cares about you I would know," he said trying to cheer me up.

"Then why didn't he come after me," I pouted.

"Ruki we all know how unreasonable you are when you're angry," Aoi said blankly.

I huffed "Whatever, well I'll try and figure it out myself."

I walked down the street to a park I always went to when I was upset and sat on one of the swings. I pulled my phone out to listen to some music so I could calm down, yet it made me even more depressed. I couldn't take the pressure and ended up taking out my razor I always carried around ready to cut away the pain.

I began making slits on my wrist feeling the ecstasy wash over me as I created deeper marks in my skin. I suddenly stopped when I felt someone sit on the swing next to mine.

I didn't dare look up knowing it was most likely someone I knew "Do you cut yourself like that often?"

I confirmed the voice to be Reita's; tears began to escape my eyes as I nodded my head, scolding myself for being so emotional today "Why did you come, to pity me?"

He got up and kneeled in front of me to examine my arm as he threw the razor away "I was worried about you."

"Yeah, of course it's not like you really like me anyways, you only wanted to tease me again," I said pulling away from him.

He became angry with my assumption and burst "Shut the fuck up and stop talking like you know what I think!"

I was surprised at his angry outburst "I do like you, no I love you but you denied me when I showed you how I felt, I know it might be hard for you but will you please give me a chance."

I looked into his eyes and mine sadness "I'm sorry, I just thought you would be disgusted with my feelings."

"I know….sorry for yelling, you are just so unreachable when you're angry," he chuckled grabbing my hand again.

He wrapped up my cut arm in a cloth he had in his pocket and grabbed my hand walking back to my house.

When we finally made it back to my house he pulled me into a hug "Takanori, I love you so much."

He let me go and gave me a gentle kiss full of passion which didn't go beyond a light touch "I love you too."

I looked up at Reita with the biggest smile I had in weeks making him smile back. As soon as we closed the door when we got inside I bent over and sneezed before I started coughing. I couldn't stop coughing this time and my breaths became raspy.

'Out of all the fucking times it had to be now that my asthma started acting up,' I though frustrated with this ridiculous cold.

Reita immediately came to my side as I dropped to the floor and tried to calm my breathing down once I stopped coughing.

REITAS POV

After I kissed Ruki I let us inside closing the door and heard him sneezing. I thought his sneeze was adorable, but when I heard the coughs and broken breaths he was taking I freaked out going to his side. When he was done with his coughing his breaths were rather harsh as he went to his bag and pulled out an inhaler.

He sucked in the air the inhaler expelled and repeated it again before putting it back in his bag.

By that time I was already up and walking to him "Why didn't you tell anyone you had asthma."

Ruki looked back at me sighing "I only get like this when I have a cold or when it's allergy season."

"Good I don't want my chibi to get hurt when I'm not around," I said kissing his small forehead.

"I'm not a chibi," he pouted poking his tongue at me.

"No your 'my' chibi," I emphasized making it known to Ruki he was now mine to spoil. He smiled with a bright shade of red burning his cheeks.

RUKIS POV

"So what is it that you want to do today," I asked Reita changing the subject from further embarrassment.

"You need to stay in the house and let me take care of your cold, that's what," he said picking my up and setting me on the couch.

"But Aki I don't wanna stay inside all day," I whined pulling Reita on top of me.

"You're sick Taka and we have the whole month to ourselves, I'll do something special for you once you get better okay baby," he said trying not to crush me with his weight as he pecked my lips.

I huffed as he remembered "I still have to make breakfast."

He left and came back with a blanket and some tea "Here drink this." I sat up and he covered me with the blanket and left once again.

I finished my tea and l drifted to sleep only to be woken up by the smell of food. Stretching and yawning I asked as I brushed hair from my face "What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes," he replied putting a plate in front of me and sat next to me with his own.

"Awesome," I said taking my fork and placing a piece of pancake in my mouth "Mmm so delicious."

"Really that's good," he said smiling as he ate his food.

I nodded as we finished the rest of my food "I'm tired so I'm going to sleep in my room."

"Okay," he said frowning a little.

I turned my head a little "Do you want to join me."

His face brightened as he nodded getting up and walking to me. He picked me up and brought me to my bedroom putting my on the bed.

"You know I can walk on my own right," I pouted for being treated so fragile.

"I know your so light though, it's kind of fun," he winked at me making me blush.

"Whatever," I said pulling my blanket over my body. He got in bed besides me and wrapped his arms around my waist while I snuggled up against his chest.

"Hey Aki I have a question," I said looking back at him serious.

"What," He asked his hand trailed down my thighs sending sweet shivers down my spine.

"A…are you a virgin," I asked looking down in both shame and embarrassment.

He smiled and put his fingers under my chin "There's no need to be embarrassed."

"I know it's just embarrassing to ask personal questions," I said "so are you…a virgin?"

He chuckled "Yes I am a virgin."

For some reason I felt relieved by his claim "are you a virgin?"

I was a little surprised but I didn't know how to answer without revealing my past "I-I…."

"I'm waiting," he said with amusement.

I turned around and curled into a ball "never mind."

"Takanori," He asked with concern.

"Please I just don't want to talk about it right now," I said just wanting to escape this weird situation.

"Okay I understand…tell me when you're ready," he said putting his arms around my waist "I love you."

"I love you too," I said turning around to face him. I kissed his lips and fell asleep.


End file.
